Sick Daze
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Arnold gets sick on a school day, it is up to Gerald to make sure the balance within the school is kept, giving advice to others who need it and helping out those in need. But will it become too much, even for Gerald to handle by himself? And how will Helga cope without seeing Arnold at school for one day?
1. Arnold Gets Sick

Time for a brand new story in the Hey Arnold department... and I don't know if that story has been told before, but I'm going to do one anyway... concerning sickness! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Arnold's grandfather, Phil and Arnold's grandmother, Gertrude were busy as per usual, preparing breakfast for Arnold, or Gertrude was as Phil was looking at the clock. Even though both guests were pretty old, they still had the sanity to know that something was off today.

"Isn't it a school day today?" Phil asked, looking at the clock.

"You know, it is." Gertrude said, blinking oddly. "I wonder where Kimba is."

"Yeah, it's not like Arnold to be late. He's always on the dot for breakfast! I better get up there and see what's up." Phil said as he got up and started to go upstairs towards Arnold's room.

Phil then pulled down the stairway as he walked upstairs and knocked on the door. "Hey Shortman, ain't you up yet?"

A groan was heard from the other side of the door as Phil blinked. "Shortman?"

Phil opened up the door and his eyes widened as he saw the blonde haired football headed boy getting himself out of bed, but his face looked a bit sluggish and sickly as he looked up and said, in a rather sickly voice. "I'm up, Grandpa. I'm ready to go to school..."

"Uh... are you feeling okay, Arnold?" Phil said in concern.

"Never better..." Arnold said in that same sickly voice, holding his head and groaning. "Of course I woke up to a little headache, but I'm sure it'll pass... and I feel a bit wobbly..."

"Arnold, I think maybe you're sick." Phil frowned in concern.

"Me? Sick? No way, I'm not sick. I can get better in no-" Arnold quickly sneezed and sniffled. "...That was nothing. I'm... fine..."

Phil frowned as he shook his head. "No, you're not, Shortman. You're too sick."

"But... I can't be sick today. I have a lot of things to do for a lot of friends..." Arnold said. "I need to be there for them..."

"I insist, Shortman. You need rest, and you need it now..." Phil said as he pushed Arnold a bit towards the bed. "Besides, I'm sure you can afford to miss a day of school. I'm sure the others will understand you can't come..."

"But... people always rely on me for help..." Arnold groaned, climbing into bed.

"I know they do, and you're a great advice giver, but I don't think it's safe for you to go out there when you're sick like a dog." Phil said. "Don't worry, your grandmother and I will be home, and we'll give you anything you want. You just rest on your bed."

"A... all right. Just one more thing... Gerald was going to come over to the boarding house so we can walk to the bus together. When he comes over... could you give him this?" Arnold groaned as he pulled out a list.

"Eh, what's this?" Arnold's grandfather asked, examining the list. "Looks like a checklist."

"It is. Usually, I keep one with me every morning just so I have some time for all my friends... just to make sure each and every one of them is satisfied that I at least have some time for them... I just need you to give it to Gerald, let him know I can't be in and he's going to have to do some of the things I do today..." Arnold groaned, turning his head towards the wall, coughing.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Shortman. I'll tell your little friend what's going on and I'll give him the list..." Phil gave a smile. "You just lay down and rest. I'll come back in with some juice, tissues and a bell."

"The juice and tissues I understand, but why..." Arnold sneezed before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh, the bell is for in case you need anything. Ring it, and me or your grandmother will come right over." Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"That... sounds nice..." Arnold sighed miserably as Phil walked out of the room.

* * *

Outside the boarding house, Gerald was walking up the steps of the boarding house when he realized that Arnold had not come out yet. "...Since when is Arnold not out of the boarding house when I come here to pick him up?"

Gerald rang the bell in concern, wondering what was going on as he waited. Pretty soon, Arnold's grandfather answered the door, with Gerald jumping out of the way, all the dogs, cats and Abner the pig running out of the house in excitement.

"You think I'd be used to this by now..." Gerald sighed, turning to Phil. "Hey, Phil. Is Arnold in?"

"Will you stop calling me-" Phil started... then sighed. "Sorry, boy. Arnold's sick today. He can't come to school."

"What? Really? Is he okay?" Gerald asked.

"I think it may be just a cold. I'm sure it'll last for about a day, maybe two days, tops." Phil explained.

Gerald gulped uncomfortably. "This isn't good..."

"I could let you go see him, but I don't think you want to catch what he has..." Phil said.

"I'm talking about school today. See, today is usually a time when people would come to advice for Arnold, usually for when they think they've done something wrong or they're in the middle and got caught in a situation they think they can't get out of..." Gerald sighed. "I don't know what would happen if people hear that Arnold is sick today... I fear it might be catastrophic..."

"Aw come on, he's just going to miss a couple of days of school! How bad can it be?" Phil smiled. "Oh... but if you're so worried, Arnold did want me to give you this..."

Phil then pulled out a list as Gerald looked it over. "What's this? 'MY FRIDAY CHECKLIST FOR EVERY PERSON IN PS 118'."

Gerald looked down the list and whistled. "Wow, Arnold must know his Fridays perfectly that he has to provide a checklist for it..."

"I can't quite understand the list myself, but I'll tell Shortman you received it. Have a fun day at school!" Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"I will. And I'll make sure to bring Arnold's homework after school." Gerald said as he turned to leave.

"Be sure you do that." Arnold's grandfather smiled as he closed the door.

As Gerald started to walk towards the bus stop on his own, Gerald was examining the list as he looked it over. "Wow, Arnold must really be prepared well for his Fridays... shame he's sick and all..."

Gerald's eyes widened. "I get it! Since Arnold's sick, he can't do the usual things, which is why he entrusted the checklist to me! He trusts me to do his work for one day, to make sure the balance is in order, even without him around. Well, I can do these things no problem! How hard can they be?"

As Gerald saw the bus coming in, Gerald took a deep breath as he walked in and paid his bus fare with a smile. For today, Gerald was going to be the Arnold in the school!

* * *

I'll end the first chapter here for now! How did you guys like it? Like I said, I don't know if there was already a story where Arnold gets sick and someone else takes over his daily routine, but I'm going to keep going with this idea! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Following the List

Time for the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Gerald got comfortable on the bus, he immediately opened up the list and started reading it.

 _'Hey Gerald..._

 _If you're reading this list, I finally got sick after so long... I just wish circumstances were different, but what can you do, huh? Normally, being sick wouldn't be a big deal, sure, I'll miss a day of school, but... well, you know how people always rely on me for advice or help...'_

"Wouldn't you know it, man." Gerald laughed as he continued reading.

 _"...well, I fear that if I'm not at the school, things may fall apart. You remember how Helga tried to take over my job when everyone just... kicked me out because I was so 'preachy' or whatever Helga's exact words were. Yeah, didn't end well for the other kids when they tried to do their practical jokes. And Helga's advice didn't help. But... I'm fearing mass hysteria will come if they hear I'm sick. Sometimes, I worry that someone needs advice, and I'm not there to provide it... you know how easily agitated every student in PS 118 is."_

Gerald looked around to see Harold, Stinky and Sid talking to each other and chuckling, Rhonda being freaked out by a spider that Nadine was carrying with her, Lila trying to smile when combing her hair, and still holding it in when she felt frustrated on the inside that her brush got stuck on her hair, and Helga piling book after book from her bookbag onto Phoebe. Gerald nodded as he continued reading.

 _"Therefore, I'm entrusting you to be me for the day. Like I said, this is a list of what I usually do after I get off the bus and before I prepare for class. I want you to take a look at the list and see if you can do some of them before the first school bell. I usually do all the time. I'll tell you when to get to Mr. Simmons' class when we get down along the list."_

Gerald smiled. "Arnold, you have my trust man..."

Gerald then looked at the first item on the list. "'First item... find Edmund and tell him he's a great person, no matter how much anyone belittles him. He always seems to enjoy that. He's usually seen hanging out near the lockers, probably waiting for Wolfgang.' Wait... Edmund from the fifth grade?"

Gerald's eyes widened in shock as he held the list. "Arnold must be kidding."

Gerald then looked at the list. "'No, I'm not kidding.'"

Gerald groaned. "This is going to be a long morning."

* * *

Back in the boarding house, Arnold sighed as he blew his nose. Arnold groaned as he laid his head back. "Man, I wish I wasn't so sick today... I just hope Gerald is following that list..."

Arnold groaned as he rang the bell.

A couple of moments later, Arnold's grandfather arrived as he smiled. "Hey, Shortman. Need anything?"

"Could I have a refill on orange juice, please?" Arnold asked, holding his glass up.

"Sure thing, Shortman. You just lay down and rest..." Arnold's grandfather said as he took the glass. He then noticed the remote that controls Arnold's room as he picked it up. "How about a little fresh air, Shortman?"

"That would be really nice..." Arnold sighed as he laid his head down. "Fresh air is the 3 button."

"Er, thanks, Shortman, I would have figured it out." Phil said as he pushed the 3 button as one of the windows opened up. "There you go. I'll be back with that refill."

Arnold nodded as he watched his grandfather leave. He then laid his head down, trying to rest... but he just had a bad feeling in his stomach...

* * *

Meanwhile, upon arriving at PS 118, Gerald kept the list on him at all times as he looked around. "Okay, just where is that Edmund guy anyway..."

After a couple minutes of searching, he found the blonde haired fifth grader in the blue shirt and brown pants as Gerald groaned. "Okay, here we go..."

Gerald then started to walk up to Edmund as Edmund noticed the fourth grader coming up. Edmund gave a stupid laugh as he stood his ground, trying to look threatening. "Well, well, looks like a fourth grader wandered to the wrong side of the world..."

"Uh... listen, are you... Edmund?" Gerald said nervously.

"Yeah, I'm Edmund." Edmund smirked, giving a toothy grin, trying to look threatening, but really turning pathetic. "What's it to you?"

"Well... I wanted to give you a message." Gerald chuckled, sweating bullets.

"Yeah? What's the message?" Edmund glared.

"...I just wanted to tell you that... well... you're a really... great guy... no matter... what people say about you." Gerald yelped as he flinched.

Edmund stopped as he looked down at Gerald. "You really think so? Gee, thanks. You know, Arnold usually says that to me every day. Makes me feel special."

Gerald paused as he noticed Edmund letting down his guard. "Wow, really? Well, this message is from Arnold specifically. He's sick today and..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he gets better soon." Edmund said. "Well, hey, when you see Arnold next time, tell him I said, 'he's the best fourth grader and nothing else the fifth graders say matter'. He'll know what I'm talking about."

"Oh... all right. Thanks... Edmund." Gerald smiled as he and Edmund shook hands. "I'm Gerald."

"Nice to meet you, Gerald." Edmund said as Gerald went on his way.

As soon as Gerald walked off, he smiled. "Huh. That wasn't as bad as I thought. I can see why Arnold talks more to Edmund than the other fifth graders. Okay, what's next?"

Gerald then looked at the next item of the list and read it. 'Second item... I usually visit Harold and ask if he has a spare sandwich.'." Gerald blinked. "Wait, what?"

* * *

"Sure, Gerald. I just happened to have a spare one." Harold smiled as he dug into his lunch and handed him a plastic baggie and sandwich. "It's tuna this week. Why did you want the spare sandwich? Usually, Arnold is the one asking for it."

"That's just it. Arnold's sick today, and I'm doing his routine for him." Gerald said.

"Really, Arnold's sick?" Harold said in surprise. "Man, that must hurt for Arnold, not coming today... wait, if Arnold's sick, then... we can't get advice from him today!"

"Hey, Harold, you tell Stinky and Sid that until Arnold gets better, I'll be the advice giver. I know that I'm not Arnold qualified, but I hope I'm a suitable substitute until Arnold gets back." Gerald said.

"Well, I hope he gets better soon." Harold said. "I'm planning on something after school, and I need his opinion. Or, well, your opinion. I can't say what for now, but... it's going to be big."

Gerald nodded as he said, "Well, be sure to tell me. I don't want to be pressurized."

"I understand. See you later, Gerald." Harold said as Gerald went along the way.

"Okay, why did Arnold want me to get Harold's sandwich?" Gerald asked as he looked at the list. "'Third item... Helga usually has a packed lunch by her mother, but... I've once looked at Helga's 'lunches', and... well, I don't want to spare details, but let's just say that they aren't items for edible purposes. That's why, when she isn't looking, she'd usually talk with Phoebe while her backpack is still open, and her lunch bag is usually on top of her books. Sometimes, I slip one of my own sandwiches on there, but once I found out Harold always has two sandwiches with him, I ask for the spare one. In the event that Harold doesn't a spare or he doesn't want to give it away because he feels he could get really hungry later, then just slip one of your sandwiches in Helga's lunch bag'."

Gerald gulped. "Oh no..."

* * *

Gerald knew he had to be careful here as he saw Helga opening her locker. She was opening her book bag as he watched Phoebe approaching her. Gerald felt that Helga wasn't paying attention, so he took an opportunity to sneak right by Helga and Phoebe as they seemed deep in their conversation.

"I'm telling you, Pheebs, this weekend is going to be a blast!" Helga laughed. "Can you imagine it? Getting into the water, having fun... you have to seriously take a break from your hum-drum studying life..."

"You really think the community pool will be fun?" Phoebe asked as Gerald noticed the lunch bag on top. He slowly opened it and quickly put the sandwich inside... before quickly running off.

Helga's ears heard the sound and turned... only for no one to be around. Helga looked around and noticed the lunch bag opened up slightly. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion... but gave a shrug as she turned back to Phoebe. "I'm sorry, where were we?"

Gerald sighed in relief as he took a deep breath. He then pulled out the list and started reading it. "Fourth item... Nadine needs somebody to make sure he holds her pet tarantula while she uses the restroom. Go over to her and offer assistance with the tarantula."

Gerald blinked as he put the list. "He does ALL this before the first school bell?"

Gerald shook his head as he continued on, determined to continue Arnold's chores.

* * *

Second chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Suspicion Near the Classroom

And now, the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Back at the boarding house, Arnold was starting to get bored as he looked around. He sipped more of his orange juice as he laid down in bed, obviously sick. He paused, wondering what he could do, sick and in bed.

 _"Oh, this is so boring! Why aren't I in school or... or better yet, helping people out with their problems. Oh, I hope Gerald's doing okay with the chores..."_ Arnold coughed. Arnold then looked up at the ceiling. _"Heh, I'm sure he'll do fine. But... what if he doesn't? I just hope he's following that list I gave him..."_

Arnold frowned as he got up and started to slumber over to the door. "Maybe I can help around the house."

However, as soon as Arnold turned the door knob and opened the door, he saw his grandfather standing right outside. "Oh... Grandpa."

"Shortman, what are you doing out of bed?" Phil asked in concern.

"I thought maybe I'd... help out around the house since... I'm in..." Arnold talked before he sneezed.

Phil looked at Arnold in pity as he took Arnold by the arm and directed him back to his bed. "Oh, Arnold, you don't have to help us with anything. Just relax. We're going to be the ones helping you, so don't worry about helping."

"All right... sorry, Grandpa, I don't know what I was thinking..." Arnold said crawling back into bed.

"Now, why don't you just relax in bed, okay?" Phil smiled. "Listen, Shortman, I know you feel a desire to help others, but you've got to look out for your own health first. After all, there is a saying that the best person to take care of is yourself."

"That's an old saying?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that or 'Starve a cold, feed a fever'... or was that the other way around..." Arnold's grandfather put his hang on his chin as if to think. "Anyway, you just stay in bed and rest. If there's anything you need, just ring... hey you know, maybe you'd like to watch some TV... I can carry the TV upstairs and hook it up..."

"...Thanks, Grandpa, that sounds like a good thing..." Arnold sighed as he closed his eyes.

Phil smiled as he got up and walked off to the living room.

* * *

Downstairs, near the living room, Phil hummed to himself as he put his arms around a small TV. As best as he could, he decided to lift it.

"Okay, on three... one, two... th-" Phil started lifting it as he paused. "Huh, this is lighter than I-"

Phil then did a double take as he saw Arnold, still a little woozy on the other side, trying to help his grandfather. "Arnold, how did-"

"I thought maybe you'd like some assistance..." Arnold groaned as his legs were starting to wobble.

Phil frowned at his grandson.

* * *

Arnold was then tucked in back in his bed as Phil glared at him. "Stay."

"All right, all right." Arnold said as Phil walked out of the room.

* * *

Phil shook his head as he went down to the animal part of the room and turned on the light... to see Arnold standing with a food bag, wobbling his legs and his eyes watering a bit.

Arnold sneezed. "Just feeding the animals."

Phil glared at Arnold. "Arnold-"

* * *

"-Shortman!" Phil finished as soon as he tucked Arnold back in bed... then sighed. "I know it's your desire to help, but please, Shortman, I'm just looking out for your health, that's all. So please, stay in bed. Help yourself, just lay down and rest. Okay?"

"Okay, Grandpa, I'm sorry." Arnold sighed. "It's just... I'm not used to this feeling."

"Oh, Arnold, we're all miserable when we're sick." Phil said. "That's why I need you to just relax. Forget about helping for one second, and if you want to help, then help yourself... rest, and if you need anything, ring the bell."

"All right, all right..." Arnold sighed as he laid back down, sighing. "I just hope Gerald is doing a good job, keeping up the fort... I wonder who else notices I'm missing..."

* * *

Back in Mr. Simmons' classroom of PS 118, as Helga and Phoebe were getting comfortable in their seats, because Phoebe is always wanting to go to class early, with Helga along for the ride, Helga was busy humming to herself as she started to write in a new pink book. Phoebe noticed as she said, "So... 'My Love, Volume 42'?"

"More like Volume 48." Helga shrugged as she continued writing. "I just got a good one today!"

"...Speaking of Ice Cream..." Phoebe said. "I notice he wasn't on the bus or anywhere in school today."

Helga turned to Phoebe. "So? Arnold missed a couple of days of classes before..."

"Yeah, but from what Gerald explained to me, he went with a gang the first time, and the second time he and Gerald skipped school themselves to play hookey... the day we had that carnival, remember?" Phoebe asked.

"How could I forget? Best near the end of school year ever!" Helga chuckled. Then she paused. "Huh, but... now that you mention it, I haven't noticed the football head being here..."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow as Helga crossed her arms. "Uh... not that that matters. I mean, he misses one day, it's not the end of the world!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Helga. I seem to remember the first time Arnold missed school that you looked a little on edge." Phoebe paused.

"I was nervous that day... whether Olga was coming here for spring break or not!" Helga rolled her eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that, Helga. You also made a convoluted plan to try to get his signature for the early yearbook that one carnival day." Phoebe said. "Only for that to be messed up when you noticed he wasn't at school."

"So I missed a couple of signatures..." Helga said as her hand was starting to twitch a bit.

"Helga, your hand is twitching. That's the first sign you know something's off." Phoebe said.

"Wh-what? Look, Pheebs, just because my hand is twitching doesn't mean I miss Arnold, okay? So please, just ignore it!" Helga frowned as she crossed her arms, preferably hiding her twitchy hand.

"Ignoring!" Phoebe chirped adorably.

* * *

Over near Nadine's locker, Gerald sighed as he held on to the jar holding Nadine's pet tarantula. A few moments later, Nadine came out, smiling as Gerald handed over Nadine's pet tarantula. "Thanks, Gerald. Sometimes I just need to get the urge to go at this time... hope Larry has kept you company."

"Oh, he's a nice spider, he is!" Gerald said as he walked off. "Well, see you later, Nadine."

Nadine gave a nod as she looked at her spider. "Oh, Larry, you're so cute."

As Gerald held up the list, he shook his head. "I just don't understand that girl and her love for bugs..."

Gerald then read the list. "Fifth item... I'm Principal Wartz' assistant for the morning, so that means usually I have to get assignment files in order..."

* * *

Gerald was sitting with Principal Wartz as he mixed up the papers and gave them to him. "Here you go, Principal Wartz, all in order, from 'school activities' to 'weather report'!"

"Thank you, Mr. Johanssen. This will help me immensely. You know, it's good you're helping your sick friend out today." Principal Wartz gave a bit of a smile. "Now, you go on out and continue on with your classes. I wouldn't want to see you skipping, now, would we?"

Gerald got a bit unnerved with Principal Wartz' raised eyebrow as he took a deep breath. "No, no, of course not!"

As Gerald got up and started to leave, he looked at the list. "Sixth item. That should be everything until recess comes around, but before you head to Mr. Simmons' classroom, make sure once you get out you look everywhere, even near the vent entrances. Sometimes Curly gets a little... creative. You never know what that kid is up to. If you see him, motion to him and ask what he's doing, then remind him about class."

Gerald put his list down nervously as he asked, "Is Arnold insane? Trying to see what Curly is up to?"

As Gerald slowly started to head towards the classroom, he started warily looking around everywhere... before he noticed Curly standing near Mr. Simmons' classroom, giving a big smile. Curly then noticed Rhonda coming by with her books as Curly gave a flirtaesious smile towards her.

Rhonda, noticing Curly by the door, glared at Curly as she said, "Whatever you're up to, it is not going to work, Curly. I am not now, nor will I ever like you!"

"Keep telling yourself that, babe." Curly said as Rhonda shook her head, going inside. Gerald decided to carefully approach him.

"Hey, Curly." Gerald said.

Curly yelped as he turned around, as if to grab Gerald and choke him... before realizing who he was talking to. "Gerald, don't sneak up on a guy like that! Do you know how easily you could get hurt!"

"More like you'll get hurt if someone tried to hurt me." Gerald frowned.

"Funny. Arnold always says that every time he sneaks up on me." Curly said. "Look, I'm not doing anything weird. I'm just watching the love of my life as she's so beautiful, I can tear my own hair out just to be with her."

Gerald gave a sigh in relief. It was just Curly pining for Rhonda, as per usual. Nothing too serious. "Well, Curls, I don't know if anyone told you this, but the proper way to get a girl isn't by creepily watching her."

"It isn't?" Curly asked, looking in curiosity.

"No... in fact, you have to smart about it. Get yourself a good education. Prove to her that you're not just the immature, creepy child. You're Curly, the best man of the world who may as well be the smartest!" Gerald smiled.

"Huh... never thought of it that way." Curly paused to think... then smiled. "You're right, Gerald. What am I doing, just staring right at Rhonda. She's never going to be impressed with me just staring at her! No, if I want her to see how much I love her... I've got to get a good education! Starting with Mr. Simmons and his lovely fourth grade class! Thanks, Gerald. I needed to hear those words!"

As Curly then took a deep breath in confidence, Gerald sighed in relief as he looked at the list and crossed it off, ready to get to class as he followed Curly inside. As he sat down on his chair, he looked at the list. "Seventh item: Pause the list until the bell for recess."

As Gerald nodded as he put the list aside, everyone noticed Mr. Simmons coming in, more chipper than usual. "Hello, class! I hope you got your reports ready!"

* * *

With that, we'll end the third chapter for now! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Recess Time

Here's the next chapter of this fic! Sorry I took so long with this one, but it's back on track now! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, the morning classes went along pretty good. Sure, Mr. Simmons figured Arnold wasn't present, and Gerald did say to him that he was a little sick, but it didn't stop Gerald or Mr. Simmons from going on with class as Gerald was writing down all the proper homework assignments.

Most of the students, on the other hand, had noted Arnold was really quite absent. Normally, a student missing wouldn't be a big deal... but some of the students were getting a little worried about it, mostly Helga as her eyes were shifting nervously and her hand was tapping the wood.

"Helga..." Phoebe whispered to her.

Helga yelped as she put her hand to the side and smiled, looking up at Mr. Simmons as Mr. Simmons turned to her.

"Helga, can you tell me what you get when you multiply 94 and 22?" Mr. Simmons asked.

Helga gulped a bit as she tugged her collar a bit. "Geez, kinda putting a lot of pressure here, huh? Well... uh, I would say... two thousand and... four?"

Mr. Simmons sadly shook his head. "You really should be paying more attention, Helga. Phoebe, would you like to answer."

"Two thousand and sixty-eight." Phoebe said, nonchalantly.

"That's right, Phoebe. Always on the mark." Mr. Simmons said as the recess bell rang. "Oh, well, I suppose it's time for recess. Remember, single file lines."

As everybody was getting up, Gerald smiled as he pulled out Arnold's list and looked at it. "Next item on the list... before heading out the doors, go to my locker and look around. Normally, Wolfgang or a few fifth grader friends of his will be just hanging around. If he does confront you, just say 'you're passing through and you heard nothing'."

Gerald nodded. "Sounds simple..."

* * *

"So, what are we doing today, Wolfgang?" Edmund asked as he was looking up towards a muscular bound boy with a green sport shirts as the tall boy gave a frown towards his "friend".

"Eddie, what did I say about speaking out of turn?" Wolfgang frowned.

Edmund yelped as he started to tense. Wolfgang growled as he said, "That's what I thought... but if you must know, as you may have heard, we have a small get-together with almost all the fourth graders. All part of the wonderful plan I set up. After all, most of these fourth graders are gullible and will fall for anything!"

Edmund winced a bit. "You know, Wolfgang, not ALL fourth graders are bad..."

Wolfgang turned towards Edmund and growled. "Edmund, we're fifth graders, a grade HIGHER than fourth. We're the SUPERIORS! Look, the plan is all settled, we're going to humiliate these fourth graders at a small party we set up! A fake 'truce' party, if you will."

"Right..." Edmund said nervously, though he looked down in regret.

Wolfgang gave a laugh as he turned. "Oh, this is going to be great!"

Wolfgang was about to turn the corner when something bumped into him. Wolfgang recovered as he noticed the nervous Gerald. Gerald smiled nervously as Wolfgang asked, "What are you doing?"

"Er... just passing through, man." Gerald said as he took the list he had and ran off.

Wolfgang and Edmund looked in suspicion, but Wolfgang just shrugged as he said, "Come on, let's hurry up and get to our class."

As Wolfgang and Edmund went the other way, Gerald looked from behind the corner as he looked at the list. "'Normally Wolfgang won't do anything, but if he does have a plan that will most likely be a trap to humiliate fourth graders, spread the word to Curly with the warning 'Rinka Dinka Doo'. Don't worry, he'll understand what it means and it'll spread fast."

Gerald paused in confusion as he saw Curly holding up some dodgeballs, due to him being ball monitor this week. "Hey Curly!"

"Yes, Gerald?" Curly said, looking up.

"Rinka Dinka Doo." Gerald frowned, not knowing the significance of these code words.

Curly's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, but nodded. "Gotcha. I'll spread the word."

As Curly left with the bag of balls in hand, Gerald just blinked before looking at the list. "Next up, I always have this guilt feeling that maybe I didn't give Helga enough food for her lunch. Fortunately, she's over near her locker around that time, switching around books and giving some to Phoebe for safe-keeping before going out. She'll often put her lunch bag out, so if you can slip something from your lunch to hers, I'm sure that would be good."

Gerald frowned. "What? Arnold, man, he is crazy! I would think the sandwich is enough! I'm not doing that..."

Gerald stopped shortly as he then hallucinated Arnold's head giving him the saddest eyes in existence. Gerald frowned as he looked to the right. "Your imaginary sad eyes ain't going to guilt trip me!"

* * *

"I can't believe his imaginary sad eyes managed to guilt trip me." Gerald muttered as he pulled out a bag of chips. "Arnold better appreciate what I do for him..."

Gerald carefully snuck over as he noted that Helga and Phoebe were, indeed, near their locker as Helga was handing her books.

"Are you sure you're okay, Helga? You're still trembling." Phoebe asked, noting Helga's nervous look.

"Hey, it's not like I'm worried about Ice Cream or anything! So what? I can get by a whole day! I did it before!" Helga started as Gerald approached both people and the lunch bag next to Helga with extreme precaution. Like before, he opened the lunch bag and slipped the bag of chips in, before quickly running off.

Helga's ears picked up on the sound as she turned around... to find no one there. Again, she noticed the lunch bag was slightly opened, which made her eyebrow rise in suspicion... but she shrugged it off as she turned to Phoebe. "Like I'm saying, I did it before."

"I'm not too sure, Helga. The first day he skipped school, you spent at least two hours in the bathroom after school, shaking nervously, repeating 'Where is he' over and over." Phoebe sighed. "Let's face it, you can't even go to sleep without thinking of your little boy-crush."

Helga groaned. "I know I have issues, but I'm getting better at that!"

"You won't run off and cry in the bathroom again after school?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"That was a moment of weakness!" Helga glared at Phoebe as she motioned to her. "Well, come on, Pheebs, we're wasting valuable recess time as it is."

"Your hands are still trembling." Phoebe pointed out.

"Oh, right." Helga said as she put her hands to her pocket sides.

* * *

All the while, Gerald was now arriving outside as he read the next item off his list. "'Be sure to have fun at recess, but mostly be sure to say hello to about everyone. Rhonda is usually seen admiring her nails in a corner like every Friday. Go over and give an honest opinion on her nails, tell her how beautiful they are.'"

Gerald nodded as he looked over and saw Rhonda sitting near the corner to herself, blowing on her nails and admiring them. Gerald came over and coughed as Rhonda looked up. Rhonda frowned a bit as she asked, "Hello, Gerald. You look like you have something to say. Make it quick, you're running into my fabulous nail examination time."

"Er, sorry Rhonda, I'm filling in for Arnold today, and well, I wanted to say that..." Gerald nervously blushed as he noted Rhodna's nails were painted blue, one of them having a turquoise flower on it. "Wow, you know, Arnold isn't kidding when he says your nails always ook good. I think they loo fantastic!"

"Do you really like them?" Rhonda gave a smile as she started to giggle a bit. "Thank you. Mother and I recently had them painted yesterday. You notice the little tulip on one of the nails? It's the new 'in' these days. Anyway, I have noticed poor Arnold wasn't available. Most of us have. I'm guessing he's sick today?"

"That's more or less the gist of it." Gerald explained. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your nail examination. I got to finish up Arnold's list until we get to the end of recess, or at least get a good chunk of it."

"Well, I'm sure you're going to do a spectacular job, Gerald." Rhonda smiled. "You know, Arnold is lucky to have a friend like you!"

Gerald gave a nod as he started to go off as he examined the list, wondering where to go next. "The next item on the ist is... 'speak to Sid and ask him if he has any troubles today. If he's with Stinky and Harold, don't ask, that means he doesn't have any paranoia theory on Friday. I mean, Sid's a great guy, but he gets too paranoid all the time'."

Gerald gave a chuckle. "Yeah, that's true."

"Hey, Gerald! Over here!"

Gerald looked up to see Harold, Stinky and Sid waving to them. Gerald looked over on the list. "'Next on the list... 'talk with Harold, Stinky and Sid, but don't go along with their plans and try to convince them not to go through with any plans they have in mind. I don't want you to end up on the wrong side of the stick."

Gerald sighed as he put the list aside. "Well, better go see what they want..."

* * *

Fourth chapter is done! How did you guys enjoy it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Arnold's Escape Attempt and Gerald Helps

Time to move on to the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the boarding house, Phil was humming to himself as he was playing some cards... against Gertrude. He glared at his wife as Gertrude did the same. And then... in the blink of an eye, Phil took a deep breath. "I call."

Phil then put down some money... when he heard a bell ringing. Arnold's grandfather laughed. "Nice to hear from Shortman. I'll be right back, Pookie. Don't get any funny ideas."

Phil then put his cards aside face down as Gertrude gave a nod in understanding. As soon as she was sure he left the room, Arnold's grandmother gave a wide smirk across her face. Quickly, she got up and picked up Phil's cards, to examine the hand she had.

Back with Phil, he was coming up as he called up to Arnold's room, still hearing the bell. "All right, all right, I'm coming up already."

As Phil turned the corner, he nearly bumped into a short figure, but didn't pay it any mind. "Oh, pardon me. Just a second!"

Phil hummed to himself as he climbed up the stairs and opened the door as he peeked in, Arnold seemingly lying to his side. "Anything you need, Shortman?"

A slight cough was heard before a weak sounding voice said, "More orange juice, please."

Phil, hearing the voice, raised an eyebrow. "You sure are talking funny, Arnold."

"Well, I'm still sick. Forgive me if I'm not up to snuff." "Arnold" said, though by the accent he was giving, it was becoming more clear that it wasn't Arnold.

Phil frowned as he glared. "You know, your head has a very odd shape. Kind of weird a cold would change your head shape."

"Ah, yes, yes, very very funny, that." "Arnold" said, laughing nervously.

Phil frowned. "Oscar, did Shortman tell you to switch places with him while he tries to sneak outside?"

"Who eez this... Oscar?" "Arnold" said nervously.

Phil immediately turned "Arnold" around to reveal a nervous, smiling Oscar Kokoshka waving nervously.

* * *

Arnold, who was bundled up, looked towards the door as he nodded. Almost a few inches away...

It was then he realized there was a shadow looming over him. Arnold slowly looked up to see his disappointed grandfather. Arnold smiled nervously... before coughing and sneezing.

* * *

"You sure know how to cause trouble when you're sick, Shortman." Phil said as he was tucking Arnold in bed.

"I can't help it..." Arnold sighed. "I just hate being sick! Being helpless, I have to have an urge to help someone, anyone! I just can't lay there, knowing what chaos people will cause!"

"Look, Shortman, I'm not asking for much. I'm just asking for you to stay in bed and rest. Really, that's all I ask." Phil said. "Do you think you can do that?"

Arnold sighed as he frowned. "Fine, Grandpa. I'll cooperate."

"Good. And don't try Oscar again. You may have bribed him once, but I'm sure he won't be bribed twice... and just to make sure..." Phil said as he pulled out some string, and tied it around the bell, then tied it to one of the bed legs. "I'm putting an alarm system! So, if you try to get up, I'll know! Are we clear?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Arnold sighed.

Phil smiled. "Glad to see we're on the same page. Now, you just relax and I'll have your grandma get some soup for you." Phil said as he started going downstairs.

The sick, football headed kid sighed as he laid his head down, groaning a bit. This was going to be one of those days.

* * *

"So... let me get this straight." Gerald frowned, glaring at Harold, Stinky and Sid. "You three plan, after school, to set up a bucket of water towards the cafeteria."

The three troublemakers nodded as Gerald sighed. "But the water won't be water, it's paint. And the paint is for the cafeteria lady because..." Gerald groaned. "...and I can't believe you're doing this..." Gerald groaned. "...your favorite menu items are banned."

"That's right!" Sid frowned. "I mean, who bans blood sausage from the cafeteria menu?"

"And why can't we buy breakfast in the cafeteria? Other schools get to do it!" Stinky frowned.

"Yeah! And how come we have to have vegetables alongside the meals we get?" Harold complained.

Gerald groaned as he said to himself, "No wonder Arnold has this list. Anyway, what would he say in this situation..."

Gerald frowned as he looked at the three. "You guys do KNOW you three have petty reasons for cafeteria conduct. If you want your favorite item back, don't do pranks."

"Well, what else can we do?" Sid frowned.

"I don't know, START A PETITION?" Gerald said.

Harold, Sid and Stinky raised their eyebrows in confusion as Gerald sighed. "You know, a petition. People start those when they want their favorite item back or want something banned. They have people SIGN and when you give them to the head chief or the principal or whoever's in charge, they'll consider it?"

Harold, Stinky and Sid looked at each other as Harold said, "Do they really work?"

"85 percent of the time, BUT it'll be better than making mistakes that'll likely get you suspended!" Gerald frowned. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Harold's eyes widened as he smiled nervously. "Er, you know, now that I think about it, maybe we're going a little excessive on this idea."

"We are?" Stinky and Sid said nervously.

"Yeah! What we need to do is a petition!" Harold said as he turned. "Man, thanks, Gerald. We almost lost our minds there."

"Oh, no worries." Gerald said as he watched the three troublemakers go off in a different direction. Gerald then gave a nod as he pulled out the list. "Okay, what's next... "Eugene usually gets stuck by his laces on the monkey bars. Don't question it, I gave up on the curse thing long ago, even if I still don't believe Eugene's a jinx. You might want to get him down"."

Gerald looked over to see Eugene hanging by his laces on the monkey bars, much to his surprise. Gerald sighed as he started going over and unlacing the laces as he asked, "I don't know how you get in these situations, Eugene."

"Hey, as long as I have fun out there." Eugene gave a shrug as he yelped, falling on the asphault. Eugene then gave a thumbs up. "I'm okay..."

Gerald then looked at the list as he started reading. "Next up, Brainy usually has his glasses broke apart. He really appreciates the help if you try to tape them back together. How he breaks his glasses multiple times, he never tells me, but I have suspicions. Either way, you better find him."

Gerald blinked as he turned to see Brainy, who had just recovered from another Helga punch, looking over his glasses. Gerald sighed as he started to walk over to Brainy as Brainy looked up to Gerald.

"Hey, Brainy. Arnold's sick today, so I'll be taking over his duties. Seems your glasses broke apart again." Gerald smiled as Brainy wheezed a bit, nodding. "Hand them to me, my main man."

Brainy gave a nod as he handed the two halves of his glasses over to the African-American kid. Gerald examined them... then smiled as he pulled out a roll of tape and taped his glasses before handing them to Brainy. "Here you go. Try to stay out of trouble, next time. Whatever you keep on doing, you might want to avoid it."

Brainy gave a little wheeze as he said, "Okay..."

"Glad we had this talk." Gerald said as he went off, Brainy waving.

Gerald had not realized that he had passed by Helga and Phoebe, the former of which was shutting her eyes as Phoebe was holding her hands tightly. "You... need... to... relax!"

Helga groaned as she sighed. "I can't help it, Pheebs. Without Arnold around, who knows what chaos will lie afoot?"

"Helga, you went without Ice Cream a lot of times. What makes this time different?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just REALLY concerned for him, okay?" Helga said. "It isn't AT ALL like the time he played "hooky" on a school carnival day! Which, I might add, is still hilarious. No, if he's genuinely sick... I don't know... I guess sometimes, I feel bad and regretful for the times I insult the guy, you know what I'm saying?"

"It's okay, Helga. I'm sure he knows you don't mean most of the stuff you say." Phoebe said, comforting her friend.

Helga paused as she smiled, "See, this is WHY I have you for a friend, Phoebe. You know how to relax me, and the right words to say."

"Thank you, Helga." Phoebe gave a smile.

Helga paused... then smirked. "You're probably right. Maybe I'll visit him after school. See if he's feeling better."

"That's the spirit!" Phoebe giggled as Helga stood up, confident.

It was at the moment the school bell rang as everyone was getting in. Helga paused. "Like I said, after school."

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want you playing hooky." Phoebe giggled as the two started following the students and heading towards the building.

* * *

And the fifth chapter is officially done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
